


She's Mine Alone

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, F/M, Jealous Loki, Loki One Shot, Love Triangle, Sad Loki, avengers one shot, thor one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor tells Loki that he wants to confess his love to you. Loki panics and tries to convince Thor not too because he’s in love with you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to do it, brother. After all these years, I’ve decided that I’m finally going to tell her.” Thor said in excitement .as he approached his brother.

Loki turned and watched his brother warily. “Tell who what exactly?” He asked.

“I’m going to confess my love to Y/N.” Thor explained.

Loki’s eyes widened and he took an involuntary step forward. “No.” He blurted out.

Thor frowned. “What do you mean no?”

“You can’t tell her that you love her.”

“Why can’t I?”

“Because….it-it’s madness!” Loki shouted desperately.

Thor chuckled in disbelief. “I don’t understand what you are saying brother. Of course it is not madness.”

“But it is. Father would never approve of her being Queen.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Loki. Father loves, Y/N. She would make an excellent Queen and he knows that.”

Thor shook his head and turned to walk away. “I thought you would be happy for me brother.” He threw over his shoulder.

Loki panicked and ran after his brother, gripping him roughly by the shoulder and spinning him back around. “Please.” He pleaded. “You can’t tell her.”

“Why not?!” Thor yelled in irritation.

Loki closed and opened his mouth a few times, his brow furrowing in distress as he searched for an excuse that would stop his brother. Eventually he sighed in defeat and settled on the truth.

“Because I am in love with her brother. I have been since we were children. I cannot-I will not, let you take her away from me.”

Thor searched his brother’s face, unsure of what to do with this new found information. Unable to come up with a suitable answer, he simply turned his back on his brother and left.

Loki ran his fingers through his hair desperately, looking around the room as though something in there could help him.

“Thor!” He screamed after his brother. “Don’t do this!”

He collapsed against a column, tears stinging his eyes as he thought about all the things he loved about you. The way your eyes lit up when you saw him, the way you would give him that secretive smile of yours that meant you were up to no good, and the way you laughed at his jokes and charming remarks. He loved it all. And apparently, so did his brother.

He knew he couldn’t compete with his brother, no maiden could hold her own against him. They all loved him in the end. And now he was doomed to lose the one woman he had ever loved, simply because you were too beautiful and charming to pass under Thor’s notice.


	2. A Confession of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Loki’s dismay Thor finally confesses his love to you, but you give him an answer that neither of them expected.

You stretched up onto your tiptoes with a grunt, reaching your hand out as far as you could.   
“Oh, for the love of the Allfather.” You cussed in frustration as the apple remained inches from your grasp.   
Out of options, you decided to make yourself look like a fool and jump, your hand straining to grab a hold of the fruit that so stubbornly clung to its’ branch.   
You heard a deep chuckle from behind you and knew straight away who it belonged too. You threw a harmless glare over your shoulder at them before turning your attention back to the task at hand.  
“You shouldn’t laugh at a lady Thor, it’s quite rude.” You said absentmindedly as you tilted your head in concentration.   
“I apologise, Lady Y/N, I meant no offense. Allow me.” Thor replied as he moved forward.  
“Do not even think about it.” You said as you slapped at his reaching arm. “I can do it myself.”  
You gave another failed attempt at jumping for the apple before Thor interjected again. “It is no trouble, allow me to help.” He reached for the apple again and just as you were about to respond in kind another voice sounded behind you.   
“She does not enjoy when people do things for her brother, but you should know that.”   
You turned and smiled when you spotted Loki. He glanced at you quickly, returning your smile with a brief one of his own before looking back at his brother.  
“Then what do you suggest? Should I just stand by and watch as she tries to accomplish an impossible task?” Thor replied.   
“Of course not.” Loki spat. “You help her.”   
Before Thor could reply Loki bent down on one knee behind you and wrapped his arms around your thighs before lifting you up onto his shoulder as he rose to his feet. After you reached out and pulled the apple from the tree, he gently placed you back down onto the ground and gave his brother an almost smug look.   
You stepped back enough so you could see both brothers, taking a bite from the apple and munching on it as you watched them with interest.  
“Why have you come here, Loki?” Thor asked, his jaw rippling as he clenched and unclenched his teeth.  
“I have come to beg. Does that make you happy, brother? You’ve forced me to beg.” Loki spat.  
Hurt flashed in Thor’s eyes but it was gone quickly. “It will be for naught. This is one gift that I am not willing to give you.”   
“She is not a gift to be given!” Loki yelled, making you jump slightly, he took notice and softened his next words so as to not frighten you again. “The fact that you think that, shows that you are not worthy to confess this to her.”   
You frowned and shook your head slightly in confusion. “What is going on, Loki?” You asked your friend. “What does Thor wish to confess to me?”   
Loki gave you a desperate look, wishing he could tell you but knowing that doing so would betray his own feelings as well. He was not ready for your rejection, he wasn’t sure that he ever would be.   
He looked back at Thor. “Please.” His voice broke on that single plea.  
Thor shook his head. “I am truly sorry brother.”   
Loki’s face dropped and your heart broke at witnessing it. “Then I will leave.” He said.  
“Brother-”  
“Do not try and stop me. I will not stand by and watch you take away the one thing that is most precious to me.”  
“Loki.” You choked out as tears stung your eyes. You didn’t know what was happening, but the thought of Loki leaving caused you pain that was beyond bearable. He was your Loki, your charming prince, had been since you were both children, and now he was leaving and you didn’t even know why.   
Loki gave you a soft smile that normally brought a warmth to your belly and a giggle too your throat, but now it only brought you pain. He stepped towards you and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, burying the fingers of one hand into your hair. His lips drifted down to your ear then and he whispered, “I wish for you to live a happy life my little dove.”   
Your mouth opened in response but as you watched him leave all you could do was shout his name again, the apple in your hand forgotten as it fell to the ground. You rushed forward, hoping to run after him and change his mind, but a hand around your wrist stopped you.   
“Lady Y/N, I wish to speak with you.” Thor said.  
You looked back at him in irritation. “What exactly could be so important that you would allow your own brother to leave Asgard?” You spat as the tears began to blur your vision.   
Thor flinched at the venom in your voice. “I….I had come to confess my love to you. I fear now that you do not feel the same.” He admitted solemnly.   
You stared at him in shock, your feet rooted to the ground as his hand fell away from your wrist.   
“You-you love me?” You said dumbly.  
Thor nodded, his eyes flicking from your face to the ground and back again as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.   
“Thor…I…you’re a great warrior, and an even greater man, but you are right, I do not share your love. I’m in love with, Loki. I always have been, I thought that it had been quite obvious to everyone.” You said softly.  
“I had my suspicions at times, but I never wanted to believe them.” Thor replied.  
You ran your fingers through your hair with a shake of your head and glanced behind you to where Loki had left. “I’m sorry, Thor, but I must go.”  
Thor nodded once and you spun on your heel quickly, breaking into a run as you held onto the hope that you might yet be able to catch up to Loki.   
****  
“What do you mean I cannot pass?” Loki spat.  
Heimdall simply watched him with an eerie calmness. “I mean exactly as I say. You cannot pass.”   
“And why not?” Loki took an angry step forward but the Guardian didn’t waver in his stance.  
“Because Lady Y/N wishes to speak with you.”  
“Well I do not wish to speak with her.”   
“You forget that I can see all that I desire, Loki, believe me when I say that you will want to hear what she has to say.”   
Loki opened his mouth to continue the argument but the sound of your voice froze him to the spot.  
“Loki!” You shouted as you ran across the last stretch of the bridge, bending over and panting in exhaustion once you caught up to the prince.   
“I swear to the Allfather.” You panted as you straightened back up. “If you ever make me chase after you again, I will cut your legs off.”  
Loki sighed in defeat and turned to you. “What are you doing here little dove? I do not wish to hear of the conversation that transpired between you and my brother. Please, don’t force it upon me.”   
“I turned him away.” You said flatly.   
“I-what?” Loki said in shock.  
“I turned him away.” You repeated lifting and dropping your hands in a shrug. “The God of Thunder and the future king of the nine realms and I turned him away, all because I’m in love with a silly oaf of a man.”  
“You-you love me?” He said slowly, shock still eminent on his face as his mind raced to comprehend what was happening.   
“Of course I am you fool.” You laughed. “It’s always been you, Loki.”  
Loki looked around, as though he could pluck a response from the very air that surrounded him, when that failed he simply closed the distance between the two of you in two long strides and pressed his lips against yours.   
A surprised squeak sounded in your throat but you were quick to respond, tugging mercilessly at his coat, hoping to pull him so tight against you that your bodies just melded together.   
He pulled away far too soon, running a hand through your hair as he stared into your eyes. Happiness flooded his face and swallowed up any doubts that the two of you could ever have about the love that you shared.   
“My little dove, how often you surprise me.” He whispered.  
You smiled. “How else am I supposed to keep your interest?”   
He chuckled as he leaned forward again, and as your lips met you couldn’t help but wonder how dull your life would have been had you never met your charming prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
